wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
2007 Rio de Janeiro Pan American Games
The 2007 Pan American Games were held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil from July 13 to July 29, 2007. A total of 5,633 athletes from 42 National Olympic Committees (NOCs) competed in 332 events in 34 sports and in 47 disciplines. During the Games, 95 new Pan American records were set; 2,196 medals were awarded; 1,262 doping control tests were performed and about 15,000 volunteers participated in the organization of the event, which was an Olympic qualification for 13 International Federations (IFs). Rio de Janeiro was awarded the Games over San Antonio, Texas, United States, on August 24, 2002, having won an absolute majority of votes (30-21) from the 51 members of the Pan American Sports Organization (PASO) in the first round of voting during the XL PASO General Assembly held in Mexico City, Mexico. This was the first Games held in Brazil since the 1963 Pan American Games that took place in São Paulo. According to the Rio de Janeiro Organizing Committee, the Games called for the implementation of the country's largest organizational and logistic operation ever. The 2007 Pan American Games ran smoothly and served to strengthen Brazil's ability to hold major sporting events, becoming an important experience during the country's successful campaigns to host the 2014 FIFA World Cup and the 2016 Summer Olympics in the following years. According to PASO, the excellent work developed by the Rio de Janeiro Organizing Committee, the full support provided by the three levels of Government—Federal, State and Municipal—in Brazil. Format of Competition The format was very similar to that of the Olympic Games. All participating gymnasts, including those who were not part of a team, participated in a qualification round. The results of this competition determined which teams and individuals participated in the remaining competitions, which included: *The team competition, in which the eight highest scoring teams from qualifications competed. Each team of six gymnasts could only have five gymnasts perform on each apparatus, and four scores counted toward the team total. *The all-around competition, in which only the twenty-four highest scoring individuals in the all-around competed. Each country was limited to only two gymnasts in the all-around final. *The event finals, in which the eight highest scoring individuals on each apparatus competed. Each country was limited to two gymnasts in each apparatus final. This was also the first Pan American Games to use the new scoring system from the 2006 Code of Points. Results Notable Moments *The Mexican women's gymnastics team was stripped of its Pan American Games bronze medal on Thursday after it was discovered that one of the athletes in the team had been accredited as an official. PASO (Pan American Sports Organisation) executive committee voted unanimously to disqualify Mexico and upgrade Canada from fourth to the bronze medal position. During the team competition on Saturday a technical delegate noticed that a Mexican gymnast was accredited as an official ("As" accreditation), not as an athlete ("Ao" accreditation) and reported it to PASO. After an investigation, the PASO executive committee made the decision to disqualify the Mexican team for a breach of rules. The bronze medals were be given to the Canadian Olympic Committee, who distributed them to the women's team which had already left Brazil and returned home. Medal Count Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-11-08_at_3.17.51_PM.png|'Team Medalists (from left):' Brazil, USA, Mexico 07panamsaa.jpg|'All-Around Medalists (from left):' Rebecca Bross (USA), Shawn Johnson (USA), Ivana Hong (USA) 07panamsvt.jpg|'Vault Medalists (from left):' Amber Trani (USA), Jade Barbosa (BRA), Laís Souza (BRA) 07panamsub.jpg|'Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' Nastia Liukin (USA), Shawn Johnson (USA), Laís Souza (BRA) 07panamsbb.jpg|'Balance Beam Medalists (from left):' Nastia Liukin (USA), Shawn Johnson (USA), Daniele Hypólito (BRA) 07panamsfx.jpg|'Floor Exercise Medalists (from left):' Shawn Johnson (USA), Rebecca Bross (USA), Jade Barbosa (BRA) Category:Pan American Games Category:2007 Competitions